


Angelina's Story

by BlousyBella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Scissoring, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlousyBella/pseuds/BlousyBella
Summary: Angelina and George are happily married. One night, George mentions Alicia and much to his delight Angelina begins to tell him the steamy story of their relationship.





	Angelina's Story

Angelina sat down at the vanity in the room she and George shared. George would have Freddie sleeping by now and little Roxanne had finally gone down. Ro had put up quite a fight but eventually succumbed to the intoxication of sleep and the array of calming scents and lights that Angelina cast in her nursery. 

Angelina turned to herself, almost with an air of surprise. She hadn’t looked at herself in the mirror for quite some time. Between managing Puddlemere United, Ro’s teething and the opening of Weasley Wizard Wheezes: Tokyo, this was the first night she had not just fallen into bed, dead tired. She looked good – she decided, inspecting her appearance in the mirror. She was still wrinkle-free, thanks to her genetics and her Muggle mother’s practical advice to always moisturize before bed. She smiled at the still picture of her mother in the frame below, clutching a smiling toddler Angelina, as she absentmindedly twirled a tight curl back into place.

Her eyes returning to the mirror, she picked up the silk scarf and proceeded to wrap it around her hair, securing the knot high on the crown of her head. Definitely still looking good, she thought. Just like your mother – said the voice of her father in her head. She smiled sadly to herself. She missed him desperately; only a year had gone by since he passed. He teased her until the end for wrapping her hair the way her mother taught her, rather than performing one of the numerous spells that would keep her curls intact while she slept. She always replied the same as her mother – magic didn’t make this hair grow and it won’t keep it.

The door opened and Angelina looked up, glad to be out of the past, and George smiled at her. 

“Well fancy seeing you here, darling.”

Angelina smiled back, “It has been rather a long time since we’ve been at home before midnight. Freddie asleep ok?” 

“Oh yes,” George replied. “He’s just like his father, you simply read him 6 bed time stories, check under the bed for boggarts twice, tell him the story of when Fred and I blew up a toilet, re-read the six stories again and he falls straight asleep.”

Angelina laughed. Freddie, like George, had difficulty falling asleep but once you exhausted his imagination, they both slept like rocks. “Ro put up a fight too – I transfigured her room into a lavender field at dusk before she went down.”

George laughed. Depositing his robes into a pile on the floor and changing into his striped pajamas. Catching sight of Angelina’s disapproving glance at the messy pile, he grinned sheepishly and raising his wand, he magicked the robes into the wardrobe, which closed neatly behind them.

Angelina hung her dressing gown next to the bed, climbing under the duvet, settling in. At her request George had created a joke blanket, though as breezy as a sheet, with all the appearance of a light goose-feather down, it felt like it weighed 20lbs. They sold a reasonable amount and Angelina found it to be quite soothing. 

George settled in next to her. “You’ll never guess who came in today? To the Hogsmead branch, I was at the new staff training – Alicia Spinnet.”

Angelina felt herself flush a little and her breath quicken slightly. “Oh! Was she there to see you?”

“No,” George replied, “just shopping for her nephew, he’s about to turn five, fancies himself a funny man.”

“How was she?” Angelina asked quickly, thoughts swimming with memories of Alicia. They hadn’t seen each other in nearly a decade.

“She seemed well, working in the Ministry, Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Hermione hired her herself apparently, and she looked good, fit as ever.”

Angelina’s heart quickened a bit faster and she bit her lip, playfully turning to smile at George, “Oh did she now?!” she teased as she cuddled in under his arm.

George laughed, the deep laugh she associated with their bedroom. “Nowhere near as gorgeous as you darling, none of your elegance or grace. But you know, I had a bit of a thing for her early on at school.”

“Did you really?” Angelina asked, pulling away slightly to look up at him, “When?”

George grinned “Oh yes, quite badly, our second year when we joined the Quidditch team, she caught me staring at her and didn’t warn me a bludger was coming my way. I nearly fell out of the sky, last time I got distracted on the pitch.”

Angelina laughed, settling back in against George’s chest. “Very reasonable. She is beautiful.” Angelina’s thoughts raced, she had never told George about her and Katie, it had never come up, but now…

“You two were quite close,” George said, rubbing her shoulder “Did you not stay in touch?”

“No, not exactly,” Angelina said. “It, um, got complicated.”

“Complicated? How’dya mean?” It was George’s turn to look down at her.

Angelina sat up, took a deep breath. She had never lied to George, she wasn’t about to start now. “Bad break up,” she blurted. “We had a bad breakup.”

“Bad…” George’s voice trailed off, his mind spinning. Then a wicked smile broke across his face, it was the same smile that had led to Freddie and Ro. Angelina felt her nerves fall away and returned his smile “Johnson, you naughty girl, I can’t believe you have kept something this delicious from me for so long.” He settled in against the pillows, “You must tell me everything.”

“There was never a time that seemed quite right!” Angelina said quickly “And it was so long ago and it never came up.”

“My darling,” George said, taking both her hands in his, “I am delighted, I could not be less upset. Please I want to hear it all from the beginning.”

Angelina smiled back at him and slid a tongue on her bottom lip, after all these years she could almost taste Alicia there still.

 

It had begun quite innocently enough. Alicia, Katie and Angelina were joined at the hip from their third year on. The rhythm and trust between Chasers demanded it. Alicia and Angelina slept in the same dormitory, went to classes together, ate their meals, went to meetings, and of course practiced. They practiced hard; Alicia and Angelina would often hop into one or the other’s four-poster bed to discuss strategy, sometimes falling asleep together. 

“Katie was dear of course in every way but,” Angelina told George, “there weren’t any other witches of color in our year, and Alicia just… understood.” George nodded, smoothing the scarf at the back of Angelina’s neck. Parkinson had been particularly horrid.

They were close, as close as friends could be. Angelina could tell when Alicia and Katie were upset, hungry, tired, stressed, and she could usually guess why. Alicia and Katie stayed with the Johnsons for several weeks every summer, the three moving in tandem in the magically expanded London apartment, as easily as they did at school. They would ride the Muggle train far into the country so they could practice on their brooms. They moved like a unit on the team. Always defending each other, never looking to score as individuals, never about personal glory, but about the game.

Angelina was popular. She enjoyed dating around, and far from sexually inexperienced. She had sex with a man for the first time with Fred after the Yule Ball. 

George laughed at the reminder, “Merlin, Fred told me every detail, it was quite a night – or so I heard.” George had gotten his hands on Firewhisky and passed out drunk in the bushes. With the years passed, neither of them could remember who George’s poor date had been.

Angelina smiled to at the memory of sweet Fred and their search to find the drunken George after they left the boys dormitories. “You were sloshed, Fred had to magic you up the stairs, we hid behind a tapestry from MacGonagall.” They had reminisced about the night before, but somehow they could feel the tenderness of those teenage moments that night.

The night with Fred was fun, even pleasurable, but he didn’t hold her attention long. When she at last opened the door to her dormitory – tired with sore feet, Angelina was delighted to see Alicia in her pajamas gently dozing in Angelina’s bed. Maybe it was the remainder of the Firewhisky that she and Fred split between them, but Angelina stared at Alicia’s sleeping form for far too long, admiring her hips under the sheet and her nipples standing out through the fabric in the cool night.   
Angelina shook herself and got ready for bed, sliding in beside Alicia and throwing an arm around her waist as she cuddled into her back, like they had slept hundreds of nights before. However, tonight Alicia stirred, turning, eyes fluttering awake as they looked into Angelina’s.

Alicia’s hand came up and tucked a stray curl back into Angelina’s head wrap. Angelina felt her heart quicken, eyes looking into Alicia’s, mind wandering back to the sight of her smooth curves pressing against the sheet. 

“You looked beautiful tonight.” Alicia breathed, hand still cupped at Angelina’s cheek.

Slowly, so slowly it was impossible to tell who initiated it, Angelina and Alicia came together, sharing one long, passionate kiss. When their lips met, it felt as though every nerve in Angelina’s body were suddenly alight. Her stomach did flips as a desire she’d never known rose in her throat.

They broke apart, panting. Angelina searched Alicia’s eyes for understanding and met only the same bewilderment as her own. 

“Goodnight,” Alicia said, turning over to allow Angelina to spoon her again. They hadn’t spoken about the kiss for three years, but Angelina found she thought of it often, especially when her hands wandered towards her own clit when she was in bed alone.

George was looking at her, mouth slightly ajar, as though he could feel the intimacy of that first kiss. Angelina laughed gently at his expression and he pulled her closer, smiling, encouraging her to continue. 

After Hogwarts, Angelina and Alicia kept in touch mostly by owl. Angelina was practicing, trying out for teams, while Alicia worked at various shops in Diagon Alley, not sure what she wanted to pursue. However, when Katie was hurt and then in St. Mungo’s, Alicia and Angelina set a schedule to visit her, coordinating with her family so that Katie would never be alone in case she woke up. Those days had been terrifying and filled with anxiety. When they got the news Angelina apparated to Alicia and they sat on the edge of her bed, holding each other and crying. With their lives on hold as their friend got better, Angelina moved out of her parent’s house and into a two bedroom with Alicia. When Katie finally improved, they continued to live together, enjoying each other’s company and the ease of each other at the end of the day, still never discussing that kiss. 

Angelina bit her lip, nervously, “This next part, the timing is bad I know.” George looked puzzled. “The night after Fred died.”

George’s mouth tightened, the way it always did when he thought about that day, and the weeks and months that followed. The three years before he and Angelina found their way back to each other had been dark and long for him. After all these years, it still felt as though he had lost a limb, not just an ear. 

“You have to understand, all the adrenaline and relief and grief, it just boiled over.”

“I understand! I understand.” George said, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly, “Merlin knows I followed that feeling into the beds of many poor decisions after,”

“Yes,” Angelina breathed a sigh of relief, “except it wasn’t a mistake, it was a beginning.”

 

The Battle of Hogwarts had ended early in the morning. Everyone sat together, elated, mourning, relieved and shaken. Eventually, Angelina and a handful of other volunteers headed down to the kitchens, accompanied by some house elves that reluctantly allowed them to help in preparing enough food for the survivors. Angelina was relieved to have something to do, she was no chef but focusing on following the instructions of the elf she later knew to be Kreacher distracted her from the grief of losing friends, especially Fred.

The day was a blur. All these years later neither George nor Angelina could remember what they’d said to each other. Angelina remembered holding George tight to her chest, rocking him for a quarter hour while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took a walk around the grounds for a moment alone together. After eating, talking, offering words of praise to the fighters and words of condolences to the grieving, Alicia, Katie and Angelina met eyes. Angelina nodded her head towards the entrance to the Great Hall and nodding back, Alicia and Katie followed.

Angelina was back there as she told George the story. The three girls set off for a walk, headed in the direction of the lake. It was a cool spring night; a slight breeze stirred the grass and played across the lake. Angelina felt a freedom and a grief like she had never before or since. Her heart pounded. She burst into a run, smiling ruefully back at Alicia and Katie. With yelps of surprise, they took off after her. Angelina ran and ran, feeling a new freedom burst through her, followed by her heart struggling to understand the depth of the loss they’d all experienced that night. Yet, she was not afraid, she had her best friends in the world by her side.

As they neared a large tree, Angelina began to slow, panting with the effort. Alicia caught up and unexpectedly tackled her to the ground. As they rolled, Katie jumped onto the heap and the three came to a halt on the grass in a tangle of robes and limbs. 

Angelina opened her eyes to find her lips inches from Alicia’s. Alicia was looking at her with an expression Angelina had never seen before. Later Angelina knew it to be confusion, perhaps a little fear, and desire. At the time though, all she knew was her breath hitched in her chest and she felt her stomach tighten. Meeting Alicia’s gaze Angelina nodded, a smile at the corners of her lips. Alicia leaned forward and kissed Angelina.

It was like their kiss from years before, but better than Angelina could have dreamed. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and behind her closed eyelids, fireworks were going off. Angelina and Alicia broke apart, and then looked up at Katie, eyes filled with desire, pain and the need to dull it. Katie looked back, and then surprising both of them, leaned down and kissed first Alicia, then Angelina. Katie’s kiss did not fill Angelina with the same desire as Alicia’s. But her lips were warm and soft and drove away the grief for Fred and brought out the relief that He Who Must Not Be Named was dead. 

The night was warm, yet Angelina shivered slightly as her lips left Katie’s. She looked back to Alicia who looked back at her with an expression of such hunger Angelina could not quite believe it. Her heart pounded wildly within her chest and she practically launched herself forward onto Alicia, pinning her against the ground and kissing her with the passion she’d pushed down for the past three years. Angelina kissed Alicia as though her life depended on it, tongue flicking out of her mouth to taste Angelina. Alicia returned with all the passion she had, teeth grabbing Angelina’s bottom lip when she began to pull away, drawing her closer.

Behind her, part of Angelina heard Katie cast cave inimicum and muffliato, protecting them from the eyes and ears any other survivors wandering the grounds. Then Angelina felt Katie lay down beside her, move her braids to the shoulder farthest from her and begin to stroke the back of her neck. At Katie’s touch, Angelina broke her kiss with Alicia, giving out a long, breathless moan. The sound coming out of her had startled her and pulled her off Alicia, looking at the two.

“Sorry,” she breathed, aware of the blush creeping into her cheeks, “I just…” She broke off, she didn’t have any excuse, she just wanted them - both of them, she realized to her surprise.

Katie looked back and forth from Alicia to Angelina, “Let’s. I want to.”

Angelina and Katie looked at Alicia who gave a throaty laugh that Angelina had never heard before, “I’ve wanted this for longer than you both will ever know.”

Inspired, Alicia stood up, pulling her robes up over her head and dropping them onto the floor. Beneath her robes she had a practical black bra that showed off the gentle swell of her breasts. Her stomach sloped above a pair of black panties with black lace lining the curves of her round ass, Angelina felt herself begin to drool slightly, imagining sliding her tongue over Alicia’s stomach as she slid her panties off. Alicia extended a hand to Katie, pulling her up to stand with her. Alicia wrapped one of her strong hands behind Katie’s head, pulling her into a deep kiss. Angelina felt her panties dampen immediately, nearly gasping with the strength of her desire. Katie and Alicia kissed for several minutes, Alicia breaking their kiss, a string of saliva connecting Katie’s lip to the tip of Alicia’s extended tongue. 

Katie smiled, quickly pulling her robes up and over her head. Seeing the too big periwinkle panties and the white, sweat stained sports bra, Alicia snorted and Angelina giggled. 

“Come on,” Katie said crossly, crossing her arms across her chest, “I came to fight, not expecting to fuck.”

“No, no, no,” Angelina crooned, standing and taking Katie’s hands in her own to uncross her arms. “You are beautiful, it is sweet.”

Angelina bent her head to Katie’s breasts, the largest of the three girls’, kissing them gently at first and then more passionately as Katie’s heads pressed into the back of her head. Angelina felt Alicia step behind her. Alicia’s hands wrapped around Angelina’s waist, pulling her ass tight against her, whispering in her ear, “Let’s get these off you.”

Katie broke their kiss, stepping back as Alicia pulled Angelina’s robes over her head. “Ms. Johnson,” Alicia gasped, “You came ready to fuck alright.”

Angelina laughed as Katie ogled her bare breasts and the thin purple lace thong that stretched to cover her. “I did not! I haven’t worn a bra in ages and this was the only clean thing!” Then, in response to Katie’s skeptical look, “I was in a rush-”

She broke off as Alicia spun her, grabbing a handful of ass cheek and pulling her to her. Angelina felt her small breasts grow hard at the nipples as they pressed against Alicia’s. Then Alicia’s mouth was on her and she was no longer aware of where her body began and Alicia’s ended. Her mouth traveled from Alicia’s, down her throat where Alicia stopped and sucked, making Angelina gasp, her hands pulling Alicia tighter to her. Then Katie was behind her, grinding up against her ass, hand on her hips pulling her closer. Angelina brought a hand to the back of Katie’s head, bringing Katie’s lips to hers and kissing her passionately. Alicia’s mouth moved further down, catching one of Angelina’s nipples in her mouth. Angelina felt drawn to her from the inside out, the sensation of her nipples making her already damp panties wetter.

The rocked like that for several long minutes, bodies moving in a kind of dance, both familiar and entirely new, mouths exploring each other with curiosity and passion brought on by years of friendship and the emotional roller-coaster of the past 24 hours. With one particularly strong thrust against Angelina, Katie toppled the three of them over where they sprawled, limbs tangled, on the grass. Alicia moved first, unclasping her bra from behind and arching her back to slide her panties off. Katie did the same in a few swift tugs. Angelina, mesmerized by the sight did not move a muscle. Alicia reached for Katie and pulling herself on top of her. They kissed deeply as they struggled to find a comfortable and pleasurable position, breasts rubbing lazily together as the shifted. Angelina moved behind them just in time to see them settle, pussies against the other’s thighs. Angelina felt her mouth fall open as they began to move, slowly at first, then faster and faster, rubbing against each other. 

Large, full lips framed Alicia’s pussy, her clit peaking out between the top, dark red and slightly swollen. She rubbed her pussy enthusiastically on Katie’s leg, leaving a long wet trail every time she moved that Angelina longed to taste. Katie’s pussy, in contrast to her large breasts and full nipples, had small lips and – Angelina assumed - a similarly sized clit that she could not see from her vantage point. The thought of pulling Katie’s pussy open and seeing that clit for herself made Angelina’s stomach jolt with pleasure and renewed the wetness between her legs. 

Katie was rubbing herself with equal pleasure on Alicia’s thigh that pressed between her legs. The noises coming from Angelina and Katie made it clear that they were exploring each other with their tongues, punctuated with gasps of pleasure. Angelina moved still closer forward, settling onto her knees in the tangle of legs. With tentative fingers, she reached forward and pressed a finger against Alicia’s pussy. Alicia’s movements became smaller against Katie’s thigh, simply rubbing her clit, as Angelina pushed her middle finger inside her. Angelina heard Alicia let out a huge breath of air as she slid inside her, followed by a gasp as she twisted her wrist so her palm faced up. In rhythm with Alicia’s movements, Angelina began to fuck her with her fingers, enjoying the growing wetness inside Alicia and her gasps and moans. Angelina was going wild inside, she could not quite believe that they were finally doing this, yet somehow it felt like the most natural thing in the world, she couldn’t believe they hadn’t done it sooner. 

Katie was still thrusting away against Alicia’s leg, but distracted by her own pleasure, Alicia was no longer moving back with the same firmness. Reaching around Alicia’s leg, Angelina moved forward and with her other hand, not quite daring to believe it, moved the outside of Katie’s pussy back. Then, seeing the hooded clitoris and sucking in a breath of delight, pulled Katie’s hood back, exposing the pink and swollen clit beneath. Katie gasped, muffled by Alicia’s mouth pressing against her own. Angelina rubbed the tip of her finger against Katie’s clit, enjoying the sensation of the hard nub and Katie’s wetness on her finger. She was rewarded with further muffled gasps from Katie. 

Then to Angelina’s great surprise, Katie came – hard. Angelina felt her clit give a throb beneath her finger and watched with delight as liquid began to spill from between Katie’s pussy lips. Angelina heard Katie cry out and saw her back arch against Alicia. Her moans continued for several moments as more liquid spilled from within her. Then Katie began squirming away from Angelina’s hand, so she returned her to attention to Alicia. 

Alicia was positively thrusting against her now, only her protruding clit still rubbed against Katie’s wet thigh. Angelina could no longer resist and bent, giving Katie’s thigh a long lick, the tip of her tongue making the briefest of contacts with Alicia’s clit. Angelina’s head spun with the taste of Alicia. She was as sweet as candy, and at the same time an earthy flavor like some sort of edible flower Angelina had never tasted before. The smell of Alicia made her clamp her legs together to put further pressure on her own clit. As she did so, she noticed how open Alicia’s pussy had become, just begging to be filled. Angelina uncurled her first finger, and slid it easily into Alicia’s depths. She heard Alicia gasp and Katie giggle. Angelina could no longer help herself and her other hand slid down to her own pussy, rubbing her favorite spot just above her own exposed clit. 

Angelina found her own rhythm, rubbing herself and diving further and further into Alicia’s sopping pussy. Her eyes made their way upward and took in the firm curve of Alicia’s ass. In the moonlight her skin seemed to glow blue, as smooth and as perfect as the surface of the calm lake nearby. A single bead of sweat fell from Alicia’s lower back, tracing the curve of her ass, and falling onto Katie’s leg below. On impulse, Angelina leaned forward and traced the track the sweat had left behind, rising slightly on her knees, before biting Alicia’s firm ass. 

At that, Alicia came, drenching Angelina’s hand with her wetness as she groaned into Katie. Angelina shrieked against Alicia as she plunged her fingers into her as far as they would go, rubbing her own clit furiously, rewarded with an orgasm that curled her toes and threw her head back, exposing her neck to the cool night air.

Angelina fell backwards onto her ass, exhausted by the cramped position, staring up at the sky, and enjoying the aftershocks of her orgasm that traveled up and down her limbs. From the corner of her eye she saw Alicia move off of Katie with one last kiss and then the two of them crawling onto each side of her. Angelina kissed Alicia deeply, feeling a spark fly between their lips as they fell into each other. Angelina could not believe that she could kiss like this, it was as though they had kissed a thousand times before, yet with all the passion of a first kiss.

Angelina felt, rather than saw, Katie begin licking her nipple as she pinched the other one and rolled it between her fingers. She sighed into Alicia and turned her head to watch Katie’s big eyes look up into her own, nipple in her mouth. To her delight, Alicia licked her other nipple, causing Katie to move her hand from Angelina’s nipple to her pussy. The sight of the two most important woman in her life licking and sucking her nipples, combine with the feeling of a hand gently beginning to explore her own pussy caused Angelina to throw back her head again in a moan of pleasure. 

Encouraged, Katie let go of Angelina’s nipple with a loud suck that earned her a gasp. She kissed her way down Angelina’s body, sucking the soft skin under her breast and just above her hipbone as she went. Angelina put a hand into Alicia’s soft curls and pulled her up, giggling at her own grunt as Alicia gave her nipple a quick bite. 

“I want to taste you,” Angelina gasped, as she felt Katie push her thighs apart, lying between them. Alicia moved to kiss her, but Angelina stopped her with a pull of her hair. “I don’t want to taste you there,”

Alicia’s look of confusion turned to a grin of delight. She kissed Angelina quickly, but deeply, before standing and turning to lower herself over Angelina’s waiting mouth, presumably so she could enjoy the sight of Katie on Angelina’s pussy. Angelina instinctively licked her lips as Alicia lowered herself slowly to hover an inch above Angelina’s waiting mouth. Just as her tongue extended to lick the wetness coating Alicia’s exposed lips, she felt Katie’s mouth latch onto her clit and suck. 

Angelina gasp turned into a deep moan. Katie was sucking her clit like her life depended on it and Angelina came quick and hard, feeling wet coat the inside of her thighs. Katie was not deterred however, and began licking Angelina’s clit as fast as she could, sliding a finger inside as she did. Alicia, presumably feeling left out, lowered herself the remaining inch onto Angelina’s open mouth. Angelina gasped again as the taste of Alicia flooded her mouth. She could not believe how sweetly erotic she tasted. She began sucking on each of Alicia’s lips in turn as she hovered once more an inch from where Angelina’s head rested. Angelina’s tongue reached forward to probe the inside of Alicia’s pussy, feeling the slick wetness as it spilled inside her, before moving forward slowly, searching for Alicia’s clit.

Angelina tried desperately to focus. She wanted so badly to be good, to be the best Alicia had ever had. Yet her Chaser’s concentration was frequently disrupted by Katie’s experimental sucks on her clit. She felt another orgasm moving up her spine like a lightening bolt and cried out against Alicia’s pussy, momentarily distracted in her search. As the world came back into focus, she realized the tip of her nose was gently resting just beneath Alicia’s clit. Delighted, she fearlessly reached her tongue forward, tasting, and then closing her eyes to suck on Alicia’s clit. She was rewarded by a renewed gasp of delight from Alicia who extended her arms down to play with Angelina’s breasts.

Angelina could not believe the pleasure she was experiencing, Katie between her legs and Alicia on her face. It was a heaven she had never imagined. Katie began pumping a second finger in and out of her as she sucked, encouraging Angelina to taste Alicia ever more furiously. The moans of pleasure above her began to increase in frequency as Alicia’s ministrations to her breast became more erratic. Suddenly, Alicia came, spilling all over Angelina’s face. The taste was so sweet and so overwhelmingly pleasurable that Alicia came too, bucking against Katie who held on tight.

Still moaning, Alicia collapsed to the side off Angelina, curling into a ball. Laughing slightly, Alicia spooned in next to her, cradling her to her chest. Katie did the same behind her, pressing her large breasts along the length of Angelina’s back and kissing her cheek and neck gently. The three lay there a while, basking in the pleasure of their orgasm and the possibilities the night had opened to them. 

 

George was staring at her with his mouth open. Angelina laughed at the wonder and desire on his face. He pulled her towards him, cutting her laugh off in a passionate, deep kiss.

“Johnson – that is quite simply the sexiest thing anyone has ever told me.”

“There is more though!” Angelina said, “So much more, we were together for years.”

“Save it.” George said earnestly, the wicked grin back on his face; “This has given me more than enough ideas for tonight.”

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
